


Cherry Boy

by Simply_Unknown_104



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, この素晴らしい世界に祝福を! | KonoSuba: God's Blessing on this Wonderful World! - All Media Types
Genre: Adventurer!Marco, Crossover, Incubus!Jean, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 12:51:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6611290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simply_Unknown_104/pseuds/Simply_Unknown_104
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco is a beginner adventurer with a low level party. After acquiring a new home and getting settled in, Marco learns about a secret club where make incubus please customers with special dreams. Curios, Marco enters the club and meets a incubus named Jean who takes a liking to the young adventure.</p><p>JeanxMarco One Shot</p><p>Attack On Titan/KunoSuba- God's Blessing On This Wonderful World Crossover</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry Boy

Meat, bell pepper, cabbages. I sighed as I repeated the list in my head and walked to the marketplace. My party and I had just moved into a new home, a mansion. I know, it sounds strange that a beginning party is living mansion, but with my good luck and a useless goddess, we were able to live in the mansion for a low fee after expelling spirits from it. We were celebrating our new home tonight with a big dinner. But Sasha, the useless goddess I mentioned, forgot some ingredients and sent me out to get them.

I sighed and shook my head, the only thing she cares about is food and yet she forgets about it. She really was a useless goddess. As I continued my walk I came across Hanji and Petra, two members of my party. They were looking around the corner of a building like they were watching someone. "Hey!" I called out to them, they jumped and turned to face me.

"Mar-Marco hi!" Hanji stuttered, clearly trying to hide something. 

"What are you doing here?" Petra asked me.

"What are you doing?" I questioned them.

"Nothing, nothing at all!" Hanji waved me off. I sighed and walked around corner to see what they were looking at. To my surprise, nothing was there but a shop with a sign of a black figure of a man with wings and a tail sitting on the door. Petra and Hanji covered my eyes and pulled me away. 

"Hey, let me go! What are you doing? Who are you stalking?" 

"Shut up," Petra shushed me. "We'll tell you OK."

"OK just let me go." They did and I fell forward. I stood up and dusted myself off. "Now, what are you doing?"

"You can't tell anyone else, this information is mainly for female adventures."

"Down those stairs is a shop full of incubus." Hanji said.

"Incubus?" I asked.

"Men who are horny demons, they aim to please humans."

"But instead of sex, these boys give us dreams." Petra finished.

"Dreams?" I asked.

"Yep, custom made dreams."

"You just write what you want, pay a set fee, and when you go to sleep that night an incubus will visit you and give you your dream. I hope Levi is there, I wouldn't mind seeing him again." Petra swooned.

"Sorry Petra, but I heard Levi isn't seeing many customers anymore. Rumor has it he's getting serious with an adventure and he's quitting soon to open a tea shop and be with him more." Hanji told her.

"What? No! Levi how can you do this to me?" She groaned. "Now who am I suppose to see, Oluo?"I sighed and shook my head. I left them and started walking down the stairs. "Oh, Marco, naughty boy." Petra teased.

"Hey, we don't judge, a man needs to have fun every once in awhile."Hanji followed.

"I'm just curious, see you later." I opened the door and they giggled and ran off. I stepped in and looked around. The first thing I noticed was the men, they were all attractive and nicely dressed, some were in suits, some in uniforms, others in casual clothing. Then there were the women, some were filling out papers, some were having drinks, all of them were enjoying themselves.

"Welcome." A voice said and I looked at the person in front of me. He was a young man who looked to be my age, maybe a year older. He was wearing more causal clothes and he wore him well, I couldn't help but notice how well they fit him. "Drink or dream?"

"Huh?" I snapped out of my trace.

"Are you here for happy hour, or would you like a dream?"

"Oh, um, I'm not here for any of that?"

"Huh, really? Well, I haven't seen you, you do look new here."

"I'm sorry, I was just curious and I wanted to see what was in here."

"Oh, well in that case." The incubus swiftly slipped his arm around my shoulders and smiled. "I'm Jean, would you like to join me for a drink?"

"Huh?" 

"Come on, it's happy hour and Levi's working the bar. And you look like an adventurer who needs a drink, so join me."

'But- but I'm a minor." 

"There no drinking laws in this town my friend. Let's go." Jean pulled me to the bar and we took our seats. Jean ordered my drink for me and I took in his features. He looked like he was pretty well built though his tank top, not to much and not to little muscle, just the way I liked it. Not to mention that he was kind of cute. "So, how did you die?"

"Huh? How do you know that?"

"It's easy to tell the difference between someone who was born into this world and one who was brought here."

"Oh, well, I died from shock." I blushed.

"Ouch, how did you do that?"

"Car crash." I blushed harder, I didn't want to get into the much more embarrassing details of the indecent.

"So, who's in your party?"

"Well... there's this goddess named Sasha who just wants to eat all day, the only time she'll move is if were out of money. The witch Hanji who loves big explosions and big monsters. And Petra whose really take charge and is a total monastic."

"Oh, Petra and Hanji come here a lot. Petra likes Levi but he's gay and is seeing another adventure."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Do you know what gender Hanji is?"

"What, you don't know either?"

"No one here does, and they don't order any sexy dreams so we can't tell." I felt my face grow hot.

"Um... sexy dreams?" The bartender who I guessed was Levi came back with our drinks and set them down before going to chat up a brown haired adventure who turned out to be Eren. I was curious, could a human be in love with a demon. Weren't incubuses sex crazed demons who lured humans into giving them what they wanted? 

"Oh yeah, that's why most people come here." Jean said, snapping me back to reality. "They order dreams and we give it to them, why do you think most of the men here are dressed the way they are? Erotic dreams are our specialty. One time, a guy ordered a dream where he was in the woods and was pinned down by a giant women. Another time, a man wanted a dream about a four way with a flat chested glasses wearing girl and a strong and handsome male adventure; that was my favorite dream to make." He chuckled. That dream did sound like fun, if you removed or replace the girls with another guy that was. Shit, I couldn't be thinking those thoughts here. I picked up and drowned my drink. "Shit, did that turn you on?" Jean asked me in a amused tone.

"Um... I think I'll have another drink." I said, trying to get off the topic.

"Your a cherry boy aren't you?" I almost choked on my own saliva. I shushed him even though he didn't say it that loud. 

"How do you know?" I whispered. 

"Only cherry boys get unconformable at the thought of sex." I shushed him again.

"Stop calling me that." I said in a loud whisper. Jean laughed and ordered me a smaller drink. Despite his teasing, Jean was fun to talk to. We had some of the same interest like animals and adventuring, and turns out incubus were more interesting then I thought they were. I guessed I was wrong, maybe Jean really was a nice guy.

"Alright everyone, it's six o'clock, happy hour's over!" Levi called out. The women groaned and paid their bill, I started to panic.

"What? It's six? Oh god, I'm late, I'm so late." I stood up and started to dig around my pockets for money.

"Huh, late for what?"

"I was sent to grab some things from the market for dinner. Sasha's gonna kill me and the girls are gonna tease me!" Jean noticed me looking for money and he smiled.

"Don't worry about it, I got the bill."

"Really, oh my god thanks Jean, your a life savior. I'm sorry but I have to go, I'll pay you back later." I ran for the door.

"Hey, wait." Jean grabbed me and he whispered in my ear.

"Keep your window unlocked and sleep well tonight, I'm going to give you a special dream."

"But-but I didn't order anything."

"Don't worry about it, call it payment for the drinks." He leaned closer to my ear. "And for the good time." He whispered before letting me go. I reached the door and turned to see him smiling at me, I nodded at him and ran out without thinking about what he had just done. I dashed around the market place and ran home. Sasha yelled at me for being late and we had our dinner in peace. I was stuffed to the point where I felt tired, I excused myself and was the first to take a bath. I fell onto my bed but remembered what Jean asked me to do. I unlocked my window, fell back onto the bed, and quickly fell asleep. It was around midnight when the window opened. I opened my eyes and looked at it, I groaned and got up to shut it. When I was about to crawl back into bed I was pushed down onto it. I turned around and saw Jean hovering over me.

"Jean!" I exclaimed. Jean put a finger on my lips and shushed me.

"Hey, are you ready?" He whispered in a low voice. His voice, it was so seductive, so sexy, so able to turn me on.

"For what?" I whispered.

"For that special dream I promised you," Jean leaned down to my ear. "Do you still want it, my little cherry boy?" His words were like sweet honey mixed with untraceable poison. His hot breath against my cool skin sent shivers down my spine. I didn't answer, my heart was racing, my breathing sped up, and I was slowly pitching a tent in my pants. "Do you need a test run?"

"Yes," I whispered, but the words slipped out my mouth. I wanted it, but a part of me didn't. Jean pressed his lips against mine, he placed his knee between my leg and pined my arms above my head. His tongue slipped past my lips and I moaned as his tongue fought mine. Muscles clenched in my stomach and a strange feeling bubbled up inside of me. What was this feeling, it was something that couldn't be explained and it took over my body. Jean's mouth parted from mine and his lips moved to my neck. His warm lips against my cool skin made me moan. One of Jean's hands traveled down and he grabbed me causing me to let out a loud groan.

"Your so big, the biggest cherry boy I've seen." He chuckled.

"S-stop calling me t-that." I struggled to get the words out, his hand felt so good touching me.

"Do you still want it?" My eyes shot open. Doing it, with a guy who wasn't human and I only met today? Could I? "You can always say no." Jean removed his hands and sat above me, waiting for my answer. I looked up at him, his was so fucking hot, he felt so good, my mind was racing. The feeling of lust started to take over. I wanted-no- needed him badly.

"Yes." I said weakly. Jean smiled and his tail waved behind him.

"Where's you roommates?"

"On the other side of the mansion." 

"Hm... try and stay quite, OK?" I only nodded. Jean removed his shirt and then mine, reviling that well built body I guessed he had earlier. Jean kissed my neck and his hands roamed my chest. "I'll be gentle," he promised between kisses. "I'm just trying to find those places that you like." He kissed a spot on my neck and I moaned loudly. "Oh, you liked that huh?" I couldn't do anything but moan, nod, and squirm, I wanted to be touched so badly. I shut my eyes, feeling myself grow harder.

"J-Jean." I moaned.

"Hm, what is it? If you want something, just ask."

"Touch me, please, I need to be touched." I begged.

"Oh," he pulled down my pants and underwear and tossed them to the side. He firmly grabbed my cock and stroked it roughly. His hand, holy shit his hand, I never felt like this when I touched myself. 

"AH! J-Jean!" I moaned loudly and Jean bit my neck. I yelped, I wasn't expecting biting when he said he would be gentle. It wasn't as painful as I thought it would be, it actually felt really good. Jean quicken his strokes and he licked the place he bit me. I tensed up, feeling my release, apparently Jean knew as he removed his hand and replaced it with his mouth.

"J-Jean, stop! I'm gonna cum if you don't stop!" Jean said something that I couldn't make out but I took it as an OK. I arched my back and let out a loud moan as I exploded in his mouth. I never felt this kind of pleasure before, it was so intense, I wanted more. Jean licked it up, his tongue swirled around me and his head continued to bob, holy shit, he's still sucking. "J-Jean! Fuck!" Jean removed his mouth from my dick and bit my inner thigh. He bit and sucked and moved downed down my thigh, leaving a trail of hickies. Jean lifted and spread my legs and exposed my hole. "J-Jean," I blushed. "This is kind of embarrassing."

"Hm... you touch yourself a lot don't you?"

I shot up, my face as red as a tomato. "Jean! Don't say-" Before I knew it, Jean plunged his tongue into my hole. I quickly covered my mouth his my hands and suppress a yell and a moan. Jean's tongue went in and out, licked me, and even fucking twisted. I grabbed Jean's hair and let out a small moan. "I-I th-thought you s-said you would be gen-gentle." Jean removed his tongue and pushed me back down onto the bed.

"I was, but your so good to me, and your also quite tasty." He licked his lips and wiped his mouth. My face was burning as Jean sat up. "Are you ready to lose your cherry, my little cherry boy?" His words were dripped with poison and honey. All the energy I felt before slipped away and my eyes felt heavy. I let out a small yes and Jean smiled. He lined himself up and pushed himself inside. "Ah! AH!" I half screamed half moaned. I covered my mouth and felt tears perk up in the corners of my eyes. 

"It hurts now but it will fell better. I'm almost in, hold on." I nodded and Jean kept going, I felt like crying.

"Jean..." I moaned into my hands. 

"I'm in. Are you OK?" I nodded. "OK, let's do it." Jean begin to thrust, going slowly at first. It did start to feel good, and I started to moan again.

"J-Jean! Faster!" 

"Oh, already? Your so greedy."

"Fu-fuck Jean. Fuck me!"

"Naughty too. OK, ask and you shall receive my little cherry boy." Before I could tell him to stop calling me that he did what I asked and went faster. 

"AH!" My hands found their way behind his back and my nails dug into him. I sat up and buried my face in his neck. 

"Shit Marco, your so tight. Loosen up, you might rip my dick off." I moaned and tried to relax. I dragged my nails down his back and took deep breaths. "There you go, your so good."Jean started to hit different angles until he found my spot. 

"THERE! KEEP HITTING THERE! FUCK JEAN FUCK!"

"Shh, your too loud." Jean lifted my head up and pulled me to a rough kiss. I moaned into Jean's mouth as he kept going and hitting the same spot. My dick started to twitch and it was dripping with precum. I grabbed it and started to stoke it roughly. Jean grabbed my hand. "Who said you could touch yourself?" He said in a seductive voice. I whimpered.

"Please Jean, it hurts." Jean pulled out and flipped me over. He lifted my legs and lined himself back up.

"New rule, only I can touch you." He said before slamming back into me. I grabbed my pillow and screamed into it. "Your very bad at keeping quite." He said and he grabbed the head of my cock and placed his thumb on the slit.

"Jean! NO! NAH AH!"

"Be quieter and maybe I'll go easier on you."

"You said you would be gentle. I know I was bad but please... JEAN!" Jean stopped moving for a moment and pulled out. He looked at me for a moment before his hand snaked to the base of my shaft and he started pumping. "J-JEAN!" Jean bent down and kissed me. We made out until I came in his hand and moaned loudly in his mouth. He pulled away when I came down from my high. I was almost entirely spent.

"I'm sorry love, I got out of hand, it happens when your like me." I flopped down onto the bed and tried to catch my breath. "Oh, you look so tried, I'm sorry for being so mean. But I have that massive boner, your not going to let me leave like this, are you?" I looked over at him, he was right, he was so big. But he asked me in that poison filled voice, how could I say no? I got up and crawled over to him, his jeans and underwear were now gone and his legs were already spread for me. I slid my mouth down his length and started to recreate what he did to me. I bobbed my head, I swirled my tongue, I choked and coughed. "Go slower." Jean told me and I did what I was told and started to get the hang of it. "There you go, fuck Marco." Jean grabbed my hair and force me down, I almost choked but kept going. I must of been doing something right. "Fuck! Fuck fuck fuck fuck! MARCO!" Without warning Jean came in my mouth and I almost chocked again, but I licked and swallowed it all just like how Jean did to me. Jean let go on my hair and I sat up only to fall back onto my pillow. 

I was completely spent and ready to go to sleep. Jean got up and got dressed. He pulled the covers over me and I started to drift off. "Be careful my little ex-cherry boy, I think I may be falling for you." He said before flying off into the night. I wanted to call after him, I wanted to tell him to stop calling me that, but I was too tired. I let the softness of my pillow and the warmth of my blankets claim me. I fell into a deep and peaceful sleep, with the thought of meeting Jean again lingering in my mind.


End file.
